


Santa Bus

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Buses, Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Every year the Santa Bus comes to Paris and for Emma Agreste she can't wait luckily she haves her parents.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 11





	Santa Bus

Christmas is coming with snow falling, carol singers out and about and most importantly the Santa Bus. 

It was a simple idea take an open top Bus, coved it in white fairy lights, have Santa on the top deck with loud christmas music being played and between Late November and Mid December drive around Paris streets. 

Kids loved the bus as they happily waited for the Bus to pass their house luckily the bus only goes 5MPH meaning that everyone can see it. 

Waiting is 2 year old Emma Agreste she can see bright lights at the far end of the street, her face lights up 

"Daddy,Daddy I can I see it" Emma happily said's pointing to the Bus 

"I know Emma I can see it too, i'm so excited" 

A heavily pregnant Marinette came out of the house eating a Chocolate Bar covered in Peanut Butter

"Is it here yet?"

"At the bottom of the road"

The Bus started to move and Emma's face light up like a Christmas Tree "It's coming, It's coming" 

As the Bus came closer and closer. Emma got more excited it was less than seconds away 

"HO,HO,HO Merry Christmas" Santa waved form the top deck to the little kids who were jumping up and down, waving and calling Santa's name. 

The Bus stopped at the Bus Stop which was outside the Agreste's home 

"Santa" Emma happily said as she waved at Santa 

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, Adrien went to Emma and picked her up while Marinette gave some money to one of Santa's elf's which all of the money used is going to local charities. 

"Hello their have you been a good girl?" Santa asked 

"Yes and Im getting the best Christmas present ever" 

Both Adrien and Marinette eyes shot up as both of them look at each other in complete worry 

"Emma must have found out about her doll house" they said in their head 

"Im getting a baby brother" Emma said with the most amazing smile that anyone could ever have 

"Congratulations" Santa said before the bus started to move 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" 

"Bye Santa" Emma waved 

"Did you have fun Emma?" Adrien asked 

Emma nodded 

"Well how about we make the sofa into a fort and we 3 can all play and have an epic sleepover" Marinette said 

"YAY" Emma yelled 

Adrien kissed Marinette on the lips 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Emma who was right in the middle as she was being held by her dad was seeing her parents kiss and like any kid who sees parents kissing. There is only one way to react to it 

"Ewwww" 

Marinette and Adrien gigged to themselves then the 3 of them went back into their warm house and closed the door behind them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this short story. The Santa Bus is real and is very popular with the kids of Brighton and Hove and has raised £250,000 for local charities.
> 
> Picture of This Years Santa Bus - https://www.flickr.com/photos/94467101@N02/49247776116/in/dateposted-public/


End file.
